Ne me regarde pas comme ça
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Je t'aime Kageyama. Comme d'habitude, son visage d'ombre, sa bouche attrapant la mienne, et la lune ricanant dans le ciel furent la seule réponse qu'on m'accorda.
1. Chapter 1

Quand le manteau sombre de la nuit nous recouvre enfin, j'arrive un peu à me détendre. L'air est frais et la musique du vent dans les arbres offre une berceuse aux habitants de la nature. Toute chose s'endort petit à petit, doucement, silencieusement. Et toi aussi, petit à petit, doucement, silencieusement, tu poses tes mains sur mon corps, ton menton dans mon cou, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux participer aux baisers, et la rafale qui s'engouffre alors dans mon tee-shirt et mes épaisses mèches de cheveux me fait frissonner d'une sorte d'enthousiasme triste, ou plutôt, de liberté nostalgique j'ai l'impression qu'à ce moment précis je pourrais m'envoler, qu'on pourra s'envoler, ensemble, main dans la main, rien que tout le deux, et que l'amour teintera de couleurs vives nos ailes noires, rendant notre union visible aux yeux du monde. J'ai l'impression que les plumes de mes sentiments ont enfin ta permission pour pouvoir s'enflammer à leurs guises d'ardeur amoureuse, de palpitations assourdissantes, du plaisir des découvertes charnelles enfin, tu me laisses réchauffer de ton feu, les brulures de mes désirs et de mes frustrations.

Pourtant ce bonheur n'est qu'éphémère, et juste de savoir cela me transperce de froid alors même que mon corps est en ébullition.

Mais l'amertume de la brieveté n'est rien comparée à ce qui se passe après, le lendemain, lorsque la lumière trop forte du jour nous aveugle de réalités. Après tout, pendant la nuit, au moins, nous pouvons rêver. La danse silencieuse de nos corps entre les ronflements de la forêt n'a pour spectateur que les feuilles et les buissons applaudissant parfois au gré du vent. Au moins, la nuit, nous sommes seuls, tout le deux, sans personne pour nous voir, et nous-même, nous ne nous voyons pas le noir et le bleu du firmament ont englouti la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux. Oui, même si c'est court, au moins, la nuit, l'obscurité masque l'expression d'aversion de ton visage; parce que tu sais, quand on est visible, que la lumière du soleil perse toute chose, ta colère et ton dégout à mon égard sont visibles aussi. Seule la nuit, pesante de noirceur, parvient à me faire oublier, le temps d'un songe lourd, ce regard de haine que tu m'adresses constamment, en le recouvrant de son immense manteau sombre qui enveloppe tout. Alors, si je peux rester un peu dans tes bras sans apercevoir cette haine, et ne distinguer que ta silhouette, douce, bienveillante, amoureuse peut-être, cela me convient.

« Je t'aime Kageyama. »

Comme d'habitude, son visage d'ombre, sa bouche attrapant la mienne, et la lune ricanant dans le ciel furent la seule réponse qu'on m'accorda.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata et Kageyama partageaient pour le volley-ball une passion démesurée, insatiable, presque effrayante. Ils ressentaient le bonheur du jeu de la même manière une sorte d'exaltation frémissante, dévorante même, brulant leur poitrine, faisant entrer leur sang en ébullition, stimulant les ondes électriques de leurs cerveaux pour les mettre au service de leur jeu. En un mot, ils étaient complètement passionnés par le volley-ball. Mais en dehors de ce sport, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient grand-chose en commun Hinata était quelqu'un de joyeux qui se faisait des amis très rapidement voire immédiatement, il était du genre simple, aimait et s'intéressait à plein de choses. Kageyama, lui, était tout le temps maussade, et cachait sa sensibilité ainsi que maladresse relationnelle derrière une perpétuelle colère. Malgré tout, les deux agissaient pareillement : impulsivement, et, pour dire vrai, il était difficile de les décrire sans parler de volley-ball puisqu'ils ne juraient que par ça, et que, d'une certaine manière, le volley n'était pas seulement un même centre d'intérêt, mais un même centre de vie c'était ce à quoi ils pensaient du matin au soir, ce qui régissait chacune de leurs émotions : rire, pleure, rage, fierté : c'était ce vers quoi ils étaient tout entier tendus et qui les définissaient sans trop risquer d'être réducteur. C'était pourquoi, à partir du moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe, à Karasuno, que la façon identique pour l'un comme l'autre de vivre une même passion les avaient inévitablement rapprochés. De plus, les différences dans leurs personnalités en rapport avec le volley, la témérité insouciante d'Hinata et le perfectionnisme obsessionnel de Kageyama, leur avaient permis de mettre au point une technique unique et surprenante.

Cela les avait profondément liés et leurs histoires avaient donc commencé.

Devenir des coéquipiers les avait d'abord fait reconsidérer leur relation, et petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis. Sans se le dire, ils commencèrent à se retrouver pour s'entrainer avant les autres ou même pendant les week-end et vacances, quand le club fermait. Ils se faisaient alors des passes, en silence. Un jour, les nécessités vitales s'étaient imposées, les obligeant à aller manger un morceau après une journée entière sans s'arrêter de jouer ils avaient parlé d'autres choses que de volley-ball et ce fut naturellement qu'à chaque fin d'entrainement, ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Le désir s'était ajouté tout aussi naturellement d'abord un geste maladroit de Hinata le faisant tomber sur le noiraud, rapprochant un peu trop leurs corps, puis une dispute, rapprochant un peu trop leurs visages, enfin un soir où, étendus à côté l'un de l'autre, le rouge aux joues, et le souffle haletant, ignorant si ses symptômes étaient dû à une attirance quelconque ou à leurs course précédente, ils s'étaient laissé se regarder longuement, pour ensuite s'embrasser, et s'embrasser encore.

C'est là que les problèmes arrivèrent, réduisant à néant la légèreté de la simplicité d'antan. Hinata aimait passer du temps avec Kageyama, car avant, pendant et après chacune de leurs entrevues, de leurs échanges et de leurs baisers, il ressentait, certes une joie différente de celle que procurait la passion du volley-ball, mais cette joie était tellement curieuse, sucré et amère, douce et intense et légère et profonde en même temps, qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être intrigué. De toute façon, il se faisait emporter par son dynamisme sans le vouloir et l'idée de lui résister ne risquait pas de lui venir en tête. Mais Kageyama, lui, ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et, malgré l'existence de cette joie qu'il ressentait semblablement, la gêne, la honte et la peur d'être découvert l'encombrait de pensées d'une toute autre nature que celles qui fleurissaient au même moment dans l'esprit du rouquin. Le noiraud se concentrait donc sur comment gérer ce qui lui arrivait pendant que l'autre se contentait de se laisser aller à l'état nouveau où il se trouvait. Seulement ce dernier, bien que très pris dans la contemplation des beautés de l'amour, commença tout de même et au quotidien, à remarquer la réticence de Kageyama. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque cela dégénéra.

En effet Kageyama commença par lancer un regard noir à Hinata quand celui-ci, avec enthousiasme, voulu parler de leur relation lors d'une discussion avec les autres sur les couples du lycée. Puis il ajouta des conditions d'ampleur croissante; il ne fallait pas en parler aux autres, ne pas se montrer en public, ne pas se voir ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons auprès des familles, la dernière exigence du passeur avait été la suivante : les deux n'avaient plus le droit de se retrouver, en dehors de l'entrainement pour le volley, durant la journée : leurs rendez-vous ne s'effectueraient plus que la nuit.

Voilà pourquoi Kageyama et Hinata en étaient venus à se cacher pour se toucher comme il le désirait et à ne prendre pour témoin que les arbres noirs et recourbés et la voûte penché du ciel obscur.

Hinata se rappelait particulièrement du moment où il avait tout d'un coup pris conscience de la haine que son petit ami –s'il osait l'appeler ainsi- ressentait à l'égard de leur relation. Ce fameux premier regard noir, l'avait tout de suite freiné dans son envie de partager son bonheur avec ses coéquipiers de Karasuno. Ce regard renfermait sans aucun doute un tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions négatives, l'aversion, la colère, la peur peut-être, certainement, et une douleur grinçante semblait vouloir être surpassée, rendant les yeux du plus grand encore plus sévères et durs. Le feinteur comprit ainsi immédiatement, dès l'appel de son prénom et la vue du visage de l'autre, qu'il devait se taire et, par le même coup, la vérité lui éclata à la figure : Kageyama était loin de ressentir ce qu'ils vivaient comme lui le vivait, bien pire, la chose ne semblait être pour lui qu'une source marécageuse de dangers. Malgré cette connaissance, Hinata avait continué à voir l'autre et, figée par les évènements, il avait laissé régner entre eux le silence maitre, ce qui l'empêcha de poser à voix haute et au principal concerné toutes ses questions : pourquoi était-ce impossible d'être ensemble, simplement ensemble, tranquillement ? Pourquoi Kageyama était-il si froid quand il y avait les autres, et de plus en plus quand ces derniers n'y étaient plus aussi ? De quoi souffrait-il et avait-il peur ? Pourquoi ce regard méchant lorsque le plus petit s'approchait seulement pour le féliciter d'une belle passe, et ce geste de recul presque violent lorsqu'il voulait simplement lui prendre la main en marchant, et encore un regard haineux au loin ? le matin ? le soir ? avec les autres ? sans les autres ? tout le temps ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça ?

Comme il en eu après l'habitude, l'expression de dégoût du noiraud et ses baisers silencieux et muets dans la nuit restèrent la seule réponse qu'on accorda à Hinata.

Des rayons aveuglants arrachèrent Hinata du sommeil pour lui laisser la seule liberté de choisir entre rassembler ses forces pour achever de s'en sortir lui-même ou continuer à somnoler douloureusement, comme dans une sorte d'inertie qui donnerai le goût du repos pour mieux rappeler, par des tiraillements inconfortables, la fin prochaine de la torpeur, jusqu'à que les secondes le réveillent enfin après de longues secondes de souffrance. En somme c'était l'alternative entre un réveil presque instantané mais très difficile ou un état intermédiaire dans lequel il était possible de dénicher des restes de confort, mais dont le fait de s'en détacher trainait lancinement en longueur. Il choisit la seconde possibilité et après en avoir subi les conséquences se leva en se maudissant. Il avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille. Ça lui arrivait particulièrement souvent depuis quelques semaines.

Pourquoi déjà ?

 _Ah oui_ , Kageyama.

Un malaise amer l'inonda à ce souvenir et l'enthousiasme premier de se lever tôt pour profiter des premières heures de la journée (c'est-à-dire aller s'entrainer), et ce malgré un réveil tortuaire, fut vite oublié sous un raz de marée de mals-êtres plus puissants. Ce que ce nom de Kageyama lui évoquait n'avait cessé de changer de formes ces derniers temps, pour être plus précis, ces trois dernières semaines, et ces représentations irrégulières semblaient se jouer de lui. Les joies de l'amour et l'excitation des désirs étaient d'un goût inconnu du jeune garçon et il commençait tout juste à s'habituer à ces saveurs nouvelles lorsqu'il comprit violemment, comme si l'on l'eut claqué pour le lui expliquer, que d'autres critères étaient à prendre en compte. En dehors de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses sentiments et de sa curiosité à l'égard du moindre des mouvements de ces derniers, il y avait aussi Kageyama et d'autres questions d'ordre plus pratique : fallait-il prendre le temps de se parler plus ? quand était-il possible de se voir ? fallait-il organiser quelque chose, des rendez-vous ? comment se considérer ? et autres dans le même genre. Et voilà que le rouquin avait pris trop de temps et d'attention à se regarder et que, quand il eut enfin tourné les yeux vers ces interrogations-là, il fut trop tard : les choses et Kageyama avaient déjà décidé tous seuls, sans lui demander son avis. Ainsi le silence impressionnant s'était déjà imposé, refroidissant Hinata dans son idée d'engager la conversation à leurs sujets, Kageyama avait déjà manifesté son exigence de ne se voir d'une manière romantique que la nuit, et il était impossible d'arriver à une quelconque formulation de ce qu'était leur relation s'ils ne se parlaient pas. En d'autres termes un équilibre s'était constitué pendant son absence, et en avait profité.

Le rouquin prépara son sac, déjeuna rapidement et se dirigea vers le lycée en se souvenant de l'enthousiasme qu'il avait, avant, à faire ses besognes quotidiennes et en remarquant avec irritation la manière dont il les effectuait maussadement à présent. Oui les choses avaient changé. D'abord de l'enthousiasme, puis un bonheur rêveur, exaltant et intriguant, et maintenant : des incompréhensions, de la frustration, de la tristesse. Hinata ne perdait cependant pas espoir il se rendait tous les jours au lycée et aux entrainements, tentait de s'abandonner comme avant au volley-ball pour ne pas cesser d'entretenir sa passion pour ce sport, profitait de la compagnie de ses amis, et surtout, gardait encore courageusement contenance devant Kageyama, voulant toujours comprendre qui ils étaient ensemble et ce qu'il avait à faire ou à se dire. La seule chose qui le faisait faiblir, c'était ce fameux regard noir le rouquin ne parvenait pas à soutenir la haine nauséabonde dans laquelle ce regard baignait et l'intensité de l'émotion qu'il manifestait. La puissance de ce que signifiait toute cette répulsion engloutissait sa curiosité dans une boue épaisse : qu'arrivait-il à Kageyama ? Allait-il bien au moins ? Il n'était même pas capable de s'inquiéter pour celui qu'il était censé aimer, et il ne pouvait alors plus que baisser les yeux quand il rencontrait ceux répugnés du noiraud. Il avait trop peur de savoir pourquoi il le regardait comme ça.

Mais aujourd'hui il voulait surmonter cette peur, du moins il voulait essayer de changer quelque chose, un regard, un sourire, un mot… il voulait faire quelque chose. La veille déjà il avait osé, entre deux baisers, dire à l'autre qu'il l'aimait. Aujourd'hui il devait essayer de lui demander, d'exprimer au moins une des questions qui lui encombrait l'esprit, il devait oser, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il entra dans les vestiaires bouillonnant de cette envie. Kageyama n'y était pas. Il se sentit soulagé.

« Ça va Hinata ? Tu as l'air de bonne humeur !

« Ça va Sugawara. Salut Daichi, salut Asahi !

« Salut, on parlait de ce qui s'est passé à Tokyo hier, tu en as entendu parlé ?

Hinata enleva son tee-shirt avec vivacité et demanda de quoi il s'agissait, curieux.

« Un couple d'homosexuels a été agressé en plein rue, et en pleine journée en plus ! tu te rends compte ? »

« Un couple d'homosexuels? »

« Ah là là, Sugawara n'arrête pas avec cette histoire, il m'en parle depuis qu'il a regardé les infos, on a même eu une débat sur le sujet jusqu'à plus de minuit… »

Hinata n'entendit qu'en second plan la suite de la discussion et se mit à réfléchir sur un fond de « Mais voyons Daichi, tu sais très bien que l'homophobie est encore bien trop présente dans notre société et en parler est la seule chose qu'on peut faire alors… » et de « Mais je ne dis pas le contraire Suga, et je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce soit intolérable mais que veux-tu changer ? La violence ? Les gens ? Le monde ?» et enfin de la proposition d'Asahi d'aller s'entrainer, proposition finalement acceptée. Mais le rouquin, lui, avait quitté la conversation de ses amis depuis qu'une idée avait pris sens dans son esprit et qu'il tentait de l'exprimer clairement dans sa tête. De l'homophobie ? C'est vrai que ce n'était pas commun d'aimer un mec quand en on était un… et que, et si ? Et si Kageyama détestait en vérité leur relation parce qu'elle n'était pas comme celle des autres couples ? Et si il le détestait lui aussi, à cause de ça ? Parce qu'ils étaient différents ?

« Tu viens Hinata ? »

C'était tout à fait plausible et ça expliquait bien les choses.

« Hinata ? »

« Oui. J'arrive. »

Si c'était ça, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire c'était facile, il suffisait de prouver à Kageyama qu'il n'y avait rien de dégoutant à sortir avec un autre garçon et de le faire l'aimer tel qu'il était. Il se mit en place pour commencer l'entrainement, mais voyant le passeur entrer à ce moment dans le gymnase, détourna le regard. C'était facile. Il irait lui parler plus tard.

La journée passa sans qu'il ne parvienne à lui dire un mot.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Hinata essayait de combler son incapacité à lancer les sujets qui l'intéressait vraiment par de maladroites tentatives d'expression de ses sentiments. Il essayait de parler de volley-ball pour rompre le silence menaçant ou encore de se montrer plus doux et affectueux dans ces gestes lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais Kageyama, à l'inverse paraissait encore plus froid, comme si l'effort pour s'en approcher le faisait s'éloigner plus loin et il semblait à présent se forcer, presque, lorsqu'il se promener avec lui et l'embrassait dans la nuit. Hinata voyait bien sur son visage que quelque chose le dérangeait tant le souci déformait ses traits, peut-être voulait-il rompre ? Après tout, au point où il en était, le rouquin n'était plus bien sûr de pouvoir encore parler d'amour…

Ce doute ne le fit cependant pas abandonner.

Le lendemain, après s'être répété la phrase dans sa tête toute la nuit il se rua devant Kageyama dans les couloirs du lycée pour la réciter.

« Mes parents sont pas là ce soir, tu veux venir ? »

La surprise et les rougissements qui avaient enfin fait changer les traits souffrants du noiraud donnèrent à Hinata l'espoir d'une victoire, mais très vite cette expression vivante s'ombragea de colère et le regard qu'il lui lança fut le plus effroyable de tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir de la part de Kageyama.

« Jamais je ne passerais une seconde de plus avec quelqu'un d'aussi dégoutant que toi, je ne veux plus te revoir tu m'entends, tu me répugnes ! »

La violence des mots figea le plus petit et il ne put regarder l'autre disparaitre tant ses sens étaient brouillés. Il avança au hasard des couloirs, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, le cœur vide, le cerveau vide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette seule question tournait en rond dans sa tête et il ne la voyait plus que sur un fond noir, répété à l'infini. Pourquoi ?

Il arriva au bout d'une allée de classes toute fermée desquelles on pouvait entendre les cours de fin de journée. Il remarqua à peine, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait et ne comprenant plus rien des formes et des couleurs qui l'entouraient, Tsukishima sortir d'une des salles. Le blond s'arrêta devant lui, ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'affoler derrière ses lunettes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Pourquoi ?

Mais après un temps il comprit pourquoi son interlocuteur semblait si inquiet : il ressenti enfin les larmes qui inondait ses joues et piquaient ses yeux comme pour les désinfecter, et entendit la voie du lunetteux raisonner en lui.

« Hinata ! Hey ! Ça ne va pas ? Hey !

Le rouquin se senti ensuite tombé en avant et Tsukishima dû le rattraper au vol puis apaiser ses pleurs au lieu de se rendre à la vie scolaire, comme on le lui avait demandé, pour justifier un quelconque retard. Il soupira, puis se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, laissa le roux agripper son tee-shirt et caressa sa chevelure flamboyante, dont la couleur enjouée contrastait en ce moment précis si fortement avec sa peine pâle, presque maladive. Hinata se laissa bercer dans cette douceur timide dont il avait tant besoin et pleura les « pourquoi » depuis trop longtemps enfermé dans les prisons de son esprit.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tsukishima pourquoi ?

Ce dernier ne put que replacer ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? »

Et entourer un peu plus ses bras autour d'Hinata.

« Désolé Tsukishima, ça va mieux. Tu devrais retourner dans ta classe. »

« Hum. »

Ils s'étaient posés sur un banc du couloir, les deux avaient perdu la notion du temps. Tsukishima se leva mais comme Hinata le cru partit il fut surprit lorsqu'il l'aperçu assit à côté de lui.

« Si tu veux parler… Les cours sont bientôt finis de toute manière… »

Ce n'était qu'une supposition, il n'en savait rien. Hinata rougit et lui lança un grand sourire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arrive mais merci Tsukishima. »

« Hum. »

Un silence. Hinata sourait, Tsukishima souriait aussi, à sa manière.

« C'est Kageyama. »

Il respira un bon coup.

« On sort ensemble. »

Un autre silence.

« Tu trouves ça dégoutant toi aussi hein ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Hinata se sentit léger. Puis baissa les yeux au sol.

« Mais je crois que ça dégoute Kageyama. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Comment pouvait-il ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Alors va lui demander, non ? »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'étaient écarquillés doucement pendant qu'il s'était tourné vers le visage de Tsukishima qui le regardait, l'air comme à son habitude blasé. L'évidence semblait encore plus flagrante depuis le début il savait qu'il devait demander à Kageyama, lui confier toutes ses interrogations et tous ses ressentis, mais le fait qu'on lui dise de l'extérieur et non qu'il le pense tout seul et que sa pensée résonne aux fond de ses cavernes froides, cela rendait la chose encore plus évidente. Les mots de Tsukishima étaient exactement ceux que le rouquin avait besoin d'entendre. Maintenant il était profondément persuadé d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour aller faire ce qu'il devait faire. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une intensité éclatante et Tsukishima l'observa se hâter hors du couloir.

« J'y vais ! »

Il sortit du lycée et le vit juste à l'entrée du bâtiment, adossé contre le mur. Kageyama. Il fallait lui dire. Sortait-il ensemble ? Que ressentait-il pour lui ? L'aimait-il ? Si oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence, cette froideur, pourquoi ce regard haineux à longueur de journée ? Les mots étaient au bout de sa bouche. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire sortir les sons correspondant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Mais on le devança.

« Hinata, je voulais m'excuser. Tu viens, il faut qu'on parle non ?

Kageyama avait rassemblé ses forces. La gêne colorait ses joues de rouge, il se sentait stupide et se savant observer par son interlocuteur se mit à froncer les sourcils, mais le sérieux que l'autre manifestait le calma un peu. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi mature et sûr de lui.

« Allons-y, Kageyama. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher à côté l'un de l'autre, et la gêne fut le premier obstacle du noiraud.

La gêne était même pire que cela, elle était son ennemi, depuis le début celle qu'il voulait cacher, qui le rendait misérable, idiot, incompétent, croyait-il. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, il y avait la gêne mais aussi la honte, la timidité, la fierté, l'incompréhension, l'impatience… oui c'était un ensemble, un tas de nœud dans lequel il se voyait lui aussi attaché de toute part. Dès qu'il avait embrassé Hinata la première fois, le bonheur qui avait papillonné dans son ventre et sa poitrine et alléger sa tête n'avait pu faire le poids face à la peur de ne pas savoir gérer les conséquences de son acte, par la peur du regard des autres, et par la fierté qui l'empêchait de s'avouer toutes ces peurs-ci, et d'autres encore.

« Excuse-moi. »

Il venait de rassembler ses efforts. Enfin non. En temps normal il aurait rassemblé ses efforts. Là repenser à toute cette histoire et se rendre compte de sa bêtise venait de lui permettre de laisser filer les mots pendant sa méditation sur laquelle il resta concentré.

Il y avait d'autres éléments qui s'était ajoutés au tout le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Hinata aussi n'avait pas compris ce qu'il ressentait, mais lui, contrairement à Kageyama, il n'avait pas été impatient et avait contemplé ses sentiments nouveaux et inconnus avec une curiosité simple. Lui n'avait pas supporté l'abîme du manque d'explication et il avait été en colère contre lui-même. Puis il n'avait pas eu envie qu'on le voit dans cette état de nullité. C'est là qu'il avait interdit au rouquin de parler de leur relation aux autres et c'est là qu'il avait imposé de se retrouver uniquement la nuit pour la faire vivre. Il jugeait ses raisons bonnes il se sentait idiot, incompétent, contrairement au volley où il savait exactement quoi faire et comment, là, c'était le néant. Alors il avait été logique qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on le voit dans cet état, et la frustration et la tristesse ne le quittèrent plus. En vérité cela dégénéra lorsqu'il se demanda si ces exigences étaient la bonne chose à faire et s'il ne fallait pas en parler à Hinata. Mais le silence le terrifiait et il préféra le confort de ne pas s'aventurer en des terres inconnus, ne touchant l'autre que lorsqu'il en ressentait un peu l'envie, une fois le monde entier endormi.

Il sentit une main chaude attraper la sienne et perdit le fil de sa réflexion. Voyant un groupe de fille passé à leur gauche il la retira vivement et regarda l'autre avec détresse. Il était temps de lui expliquer tout ça, de lui dire ses peurs, de se les avouer. Il fallait qu'ils combattent tout ça, et qu'il gagne, contre ses ressentis malsains, contre lui-même. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais le plus petit le devança.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Il avait presque crié et Kageyama commença à s'affoler en voyant le monde autour mais dû se stopper. La phrase avait été prononcée avec une telle gravité qu'elle le força à se concentrer sur Hinata et ce qu'il disait. De plus, celui-ci s'étant arrêté devant un bâtiment aux immenses fenêtres, l'incita à faire de même. Le plus grand essaya donc de lâcher un instant ses émois intérieurs avec courage.

« Quel regard ? »

Il se figea de stupeur. Et frémit. Des gouttes de sueurs se firent sentir sur son front et il avala sa salive. En face de lui, son visage se reflétait sur une vitre. Ses traits étaient tirés en une expression affreuse, la colère le déformait, rendant ses sourcils trop froncés et entourés de plis, ses yeux étaient noirs, froids, méchants. Ils lui donnaient l'air qu'on ceux qui déteste tout et tout le monde, ceux qui ont perdu le goût de la vie et se venge en haïssant celle-ci et tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Etait-il possible d'avoir l'air plus ridicule que cela ?

« Tu me regardes comme ça depuis longtemps, je n'aime pas ça. Ne le fait plus.»

Kageyama sentit un pincement au fond de son cœur, quelque chose venait de se détacher. Il venait de prendre conscience d'Hinata dans toute cette histoire. Il venait de se rendre compte que colère, frustration, toutes ses tares, ils les avaient reporté sur le rouquin au lieu de le faire sur lui-même, que la peur liée à leur relation, il l'avait aussi assimilé à Hinata. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il sentit des picotements au bord des yeux et aperçu les larmes couler sur ses joues dans le reflet des vitres. Puis il vit Hinata le serrer contre lui et sentit ses bras se faire réconfortant autour de son torse. Il ignora les gens qui passaient, les voies, les rires peut-être. Il n'y avait plus que Hinata et lui, il n'y avait plus que des explications à lui fournir, des excuses à lui répéter, des sentiments à lui avouer. Il ne savait pas exactement comment gérer tout cela, mais il savait au moins une chose : il ne voulait plus jamais haïr. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressembler à ce qu'il venait de voir l'instant précédent.

Il savait donc ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, ne pas le regarder comme ça, avec la haine et le dégout qu'il portait en vérité sur lui-même.

Il observa dans une vision floué ses bras serrer le corps du plus petit de toutes ses forces pendant que ses sanglots dévalaient ses joues puis se vit poser sa tête dans sa chevelure rousse.

Il expliqua tout au feinteur.

Cela dura longtemps.

Hinata n'avait pas eu besoin de poser les questions qui le tiraillaient depuis le début, l'autre avait répondu à tout.

« Voilà toute l'histoire.»

Le passeur avala sa salive. Il se sentait inexplicablement anxieux, un sentiment familier qui ressemblait à la fierté d'avoir fait une passe parfaite à l'attaquant. Il sentit l'autre bouger et ses yeux bruns un poil piqués à vif vinrent s'introduire dans les siens. Il eut un peu peur mais décida d'écouter tout ce que Hinata aurait à dire.

« C'est pas tout seul qu'on gère une relation bakayama ! »

Le concerné eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ah non ? »

Le rouquin soupira puis un rire sous des rayons du coucher du soleil illuminèrent Kageyama.

« Bien sûr que non ! Et je vais te dire ce qu'il faut faire, soit bien attentif.

Kageyama avala encore une fois sa salive.

« 1 : ne me regardes plus jamais avec tes yeux flippants là, ça pourrait traumatiser n'importe qui ! »

« Ok. »

Hinata fut surprit que l'autre ne réplique rien de plus, enfin de plus dynamique quoi et il pouffa en l'apercevant être aussi attentif qu'un collégien allant à sa première heure de cour. Mais il se ravisa, le moment était sérieux et devait le rester.

« 2 : Je veux qu'on se voit partout et tout le temps, pas que la nuit. 3 : Parle-moi et écoute moi, si l'on ne communique pas, enfin si on n'essaie pas, on ne va pas faire long feu.

« D'accord. »

Hinata se gratta la tête, il savait que c'était facile. Il fallait juste se lancer. Il remercierait comme il se le devait Tsukishima pour l'avoir aidé à le faire.

« Et 4 : embrasse-moi. »

Au milieu des rougeurs, des sensations confuses, et du goût du désir aux bords des lèvres, Kageyama leva les yeux il se vit alors dans le reflet de la vitre. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui lui était inconnu.

Un regard amoureux ?

En tout cas l'autre regard avait disparu.

Le noiraud se pencha sur le plus petit pour exécuter sa demande. Il était encore loin de pouvoir répondre à toutes ses questions et de comprendre comment marchait l'amour et ce qui allait avec, mais si c'était avec Hinata, il pensait pouvoir supporter l'inconfort du l'impression de ne rien savoir pour essayer de vivre avec lui cette apprentissage. Tant qu'Hinata était là et pour Hinata, il pensait donc pouvoir s'aventurer en des terres inconnues et les explorer, et ce, malgré tous les obstacles, aussi étrangers et désagréables étaient-ils.

Et peut-être que c'était ça au final, aimer.


End file.
